


To change our lives forever

by ledeuxiemesexe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledeuxiemesexe/pseuds/ledeuxiemesexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the beginning of True Romance, the story presents the odd encounter between regular guy Pep Guardiola and prostitute Xavi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To change our lives forever

**Author's Note:**

> based on the beginning of True Romance, the story presents the odd encounter between regular guy Pep Guardiola and prostitute Xavi.

As a toll-booth operator, Pep Guardiola briefly met thousands of strangers every day. Perhaps that was the irony of his utter loneliness and lack of friends. He lived in a small flat in an apartment building in Born, inhabited by elderly couples and a few young families with babies. So he had nothing in common with his neighbours. A similar statement could be made concerning his coworkers, all of them either much older than he was or younger. Most of them were married or in relationships, which highlighted Pep Guardiola's loneliness.

This was why he was spending his fortieth birthday by himself, in a movie theater. Nobody at work knew it was his birthday and he had not drawn their attention to it either, considering that since the fellows only rarely socialized amongst themselves, it'd be trivial to force a night out with such shallow pretext. He knew that in all honesty, he wouldn't have enjoyed himself drinking himself silly in some bar in the company of folk he didn't really care about.

That was why seeing a Quentin Tarantino double feature – namely both Kill Bill volumes – was a much more satisfying way to celebrate the start of his impending mid-life crisis. Because if everything else in his life was average, boring and conjured little to no passion at all, Pep Guardiola was a movie buff. He loved seeing the films in the small cinema not very far from his place and even if he knew those hours in the darkness were a form of escapism, he wasn't feeling bad for himself. Movies were the one thing that made him happy and fulfilled and each cinematic experience was special. 

 

*

 

As usual, he arrived at the theater fifteen minutes before the start. He had almost a ritual of choosing his seat, always the same one: the middle seat on row K, watching as the movioegoers filled the cinema and picking a few of the people sat closest to him to think about.

He loved to imagine the lives of others, to take a few minutes and pretend he was friends with random strangers. He built whole pasts and futures for couples, girls out in smaller or larger groups, boys in packs, families with children and when the movie started, he was already in a perfect state of mind, having disconnected from reality.

This time however, the theater was unusually empty, with only about twenty people populating the rows. There was nobody else on row K nor behind him, and the closest people to him were a couple two rows down, sitting right in front of him and two young men sitting three seats from them.

The two boys, probably in their very early twenties were chatting excitedly and showing each other things on their mobile phones; for the first time since he was performing this exercise, Pep Guardiola began imagining the two were together. He was forty, he hadn't had sex in a long time and he was in a dark room with no-one behind him to see him. He decided that it would go unnoticed if he timed it with the intense fight scenes in the middle of the first of the movies. 

He wasn't feeling any sort of shame as he began visualising the two in more and more intimate situations, becoming aroused and largely ignoring the movie. After all, he had seen Kill Bill plenty of times before. 

It was ten minutes in when the heavy curtain separating the dark theater from the outside world parted, and a short man made his way inside. Pep was completely distracted, and as the newcomer scanned the dark in order to decide where to sit, Pep found himself staring at him. Flushed as if he had been caught red handed, he took in the sight of the other man, surely about mid twenties. He was dressed in tight jeans and a graphic print shirt could be seen from under the open leather jacket. 

For a split second, Pep thought their eyes met as the other's gaze brushed past him, so he looked away quickly. Then the man started finding his way to the chosen seat and to much surprise, he chose row K, settling down three seats from Pep. He could only stare as the other man took off his jacket and sat down and had to forcibly tear his gaze off him, returning his attention to the screen.

His hardon had died long before, as had the fantasy he was building, but Pep Guardiola was yet to be able to concentrate on the movie. He continued to glance at the younger man, who seemed to be glued to the screen and never once looked away from the scenes in front of him. 

Pep didn't know how to flirt. It was a side effect of his inability to interact with people like everyone else did. He had never felt the need or the want to flirt, to chat up someone. Usually when he went to those bars, he allowed the other man to do all the talking, his appeal being his obvious shyness and passivity. But now, something inside him urged him to talk to the other man, to get closer to him, to not end the night of his fortieth birthday alone, jerking off in his cold bed. 

It was then that the other man got up and walked towards him. Pep had to pull his legs under his seat and let the other pass, and had to try really hard to not get the most random boner when the man's thighs brushed past his knees. It didn't help that the younger man smiled at him, his big dark eyes enveloping Pep in a very peculiar gaze. Normally, should Pep have been better at reading such signals, he would have followed the man to the bathroom.

But Pep Guardiola was clumsy when it came to reading people's sexual intentions, unless he was in a place specifically designed for that. So he remained seated, willing his semi to subside and trying to think of other things than the man. 

It took the other ten minutes to return and Pep realised he had been thinking about him returning the whole time. About the soon to happen friction – even if minimal – between their bodies and being able to see the other's round ass once again. The stranger made no effort to diminish body contact this time and instead of going back to his seat, took the very one next to Pep's. 

“Hi,” he whispered, flashing Pep a gorgeous smile. “Mind if I sit here, there's a bit of a draft over there,” he gave the unnecessary explanation.

Pep felt utterly confused and aroused at the same time, but he didn't say anything. He nodded and tried to get back into the movie. But the other man started leaning into him, apparently trying to get something out of his back pocket. 

“I'm sorry,” he uttered, again smiling.

“That's OK,” Pep whispered back, not knowing if he should get in the game or not.

Their thighs were pressing now and he was almost sure the other man was actually brushing his leg against his. Trapped by his inability to seize the moment and reach for something extraordinary, Pep simply stared at the younger man, until he finally looked at him back.

“What's going on?” he mouthed.

As response, the other moved his leg against his in a more noticeable fashion. Pep stopped breathing as the other put his hand on his thigh, his arousal becoming obvious. Eyes still on the screen and right in the middle of the Bride's battle with the Crazy Eighty-eight, the other man's hand reached upwards and began massaging Pep Guardiola's crotch.

He couldn't really say anything, his hands gripping the armrests as expert fingers unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his already hard cock. He closed his eyes as the other man stroked him a few times. He could feel the other shift in his seat, hand still firmly on his cock and the shiver of understanding hit him before the other's hot breath ghosted over him. When the other's mouth engulfed his cock, and began sucking it intensely, Pep almost forgot where he was and how he should probably contain himself. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of the younger man taking as much of his cock inside, feeling how it hit the back of his throat. By the way he sucked with precise movements and with the lack of effort in deept-hroating, Pep realised the man had to be a professional. He couldn't help himself from thrusting a few times as he came, release filling him with bliss and shame alike. 

When he opened his eyes, the Bride was victorious on screen and ready to confront O Ren. By the looks of it, nobody had noticed the little episode and Pep could finally look at the other man again.

“You're a prostitute, right?” he asked, trying to sound as little insulting as possible.

“I'm Xavi,” the younger man replied with a head tilt. 

Pep looked at his swollen red lips and had to close his eyes for a second, trying to fight off the shiver coursing his body. 

“All right, Xavi,” he breathed out, buttoning his jeans as quietly as he could. 

They watched the sword fight in the snow without another word. Pep wanted to allow the movie to absorb him completely, as they usually did, but he couldn't just brush off that a very attractive younger man had sat next to him in a theatre and had given him an impromptu blowjob. These things didn't happen to him. They didn't happen to anyone. 

“Yes,” Xavi said, leaning in. 

“Yes what?” the confusion was normal after the extended silence.

“Yes, I am a prostitute.”

Xavi smiled at him in a way Pep could only describe as genuine. 

“But how, what -” he started, most confused.

“Let's watch the movies. I'm yours for the night, so we can talk later.” 

Pep Guardiola knew when he was being told off, even if Xavi kept smiling and then started massaging his knee. He realised that trying to have a real conversation with a male prostitute during a movie was obviously futile. 

So they watched the ending to Kill Bill volume 1 in silence and as the lights went up, allowing for a twenty minutes break, the two remained seated. Pep didn't know what to say. He had planned to have a beer at the bar between the two movies, but now he wasn't so sure if he should add drinking to an already very peculiar night.

“Happy birthday, by the way,” Xavi spoke up, turning to put his hand on Pep's arm.

“How did you know.”

“We leave the questions for later, yes? Let's go have something at the bar. You should relax and enjoy this night.”

Pep shrugged. He had no reason not to go with the flow of this extraordinary turn of events. He felt something good or at least different would come out of it and after forty years of being average, an average man with an average job, with an average sexual life and with average expectations had made him somewhat open to change. To novelty and extravagance. And if tonight was the night leading to radical change, he was welcoming it. 

“Sure.”

The two went to the cinema's lounge, Xavi retrieving his jacket on the way out. Pep went to the bar to get the drinks, while Xavi sat down at one of the small round tables. When Pep returned with the beers, he noticed just how handsome and cute the other man was. He had gorgeous eyes and he looked like such a clean and proper young man, even though it was clear he was not.

Perhaps because he wasn't allowed to ask questions yet, a thousand were already burning on his lips. The most important of all being what having all night with him meant. But Pep Guardiola was certainly a man who could refrain himself, so he simply sat down and offered Xavi his drink.

They drank in complete silence, each of them checking the other out. Pep knew he was an attractive man, and that on some level his secluded life was truly a mystery, but he never expected to be looked at with such intensity. And certainly not by a professional, who should normally have no real interest in a client. 

At the same time, he felt flattered that the prostitute seemed so taken with him, even if he suspected it just might be an act. Regardless, the fact that Xavi had admitted to being an escort was of no hindrance and Pep could ignore that completely and imagine this was just a date.

He liked it. He liked the idea of dating a man like Xavi, much younger and so pretty and well mannered and yet so handsome and determined. And this was new, because Pep had never considered dating anyone, choosing random sexual gratification in lieu of a committed relationship. 

Perhaps he was just bad with his emotions and preferred to keep things simple, but perhaps he had always waited for someone like Xavi. As silly as it sounded, even Xavi being a paid prostitute he would never meet again didn't prevent him from envisioning the much dreaded what if. 

“How old are you?” he ventured, hoping this would be an acceptable question.

“I'm twenty-five.”

“You are such a good looking man, I am quite baffled why you aren't more selective with your...clients?” 

Xavi laughed quietly, his eyes twinkling. He scratched his neck and looked Pep in the eye.

“You're perfectly fine, Pep. This is a good night for me.”

“Oh, I meant it more like, isn't it below you to give apparently random blowjobs in movie theatres?”

Xavi smiled and didn't say anything. Pep didn't insist and silence stretched over the small table for the duration of the break, the two finishing their beers without another word. 

“Let's go watch the movie now,” Xavi noted, getting up and looking at his wristwatch.

Pep nodded and followed him. They returned to the darkening theater and took their seats, Xavi putting his coat on the next chair. 

For the next two hours, the Xavi contended to watch the movie with extreme attention, not moving his eyes from the screen once. Pep had seen it plenty of times before to be more interested in watching the younger man and so he contended to attempt to draw his attention to him. But Xavi either had perfect composure or was really keen on the movie, since nothing Pep did, not even putting his hand on Xavi's thigh distracted the other. 

Pep had come to the conclusion that it was a test of his patience and endurance and tried to control his urges of kissing and touching the younger man. 

Xavi was conflicted. He had to admit that Guardiola was proving to be not only a handful, but rather challenging. He had an aura about him, of great mental strength and of hidden abilities that turned Xavi on more than he had even been before. Pep was a good looking man, he seemed mature and responsible yet, he was so insecure and easily obedient that Xavi couldn't help but feel deeply attracted to him. He had never felt like that about any other man, little less about a client. He had told Pep he had all night, but something told him that if he spent the whole night in Pep's company, things would change forever. He could run away and be done with the temptation, but at the same time the never imagined what if lingered in his mind as the movie unravelled and the sad love story between Bill and Beatrix emerged into the open. 

 

*

 

As soon as the movie was over, the credits had barely begun rolling on the screen, Xavi got up and hurriedly dragged Pep outside. He followed the other with barely contained excitement of a teenager chasing his first sexual experience and he understood that, as Xavi was leading him towards his own home, that he had needed this, this moment of total recklessness and abandonment in fate's hands.

They were both flushed from their running and when they made it into the elevator, Pep finally got his wish come true, as he pushed Xavi into the wall and started kissing him fervently, groping him through the clothes, grinding against him in an obvious state of arousal. Pep was incredibly horny and yet, even in his altered state of mind, he couldn't help but wonder why was Xavi so much into it. 

Once they reached the apartment though, there were no more inquisitions, as Pep took the initiative and towed Xavi to the bedroom. Pushing him on the bed, he began taking off his clothes as quickly as he could. Xavi looked at him with a hunger in his eyes Pep had not seen before in any other and pulled him down on top of him. 

Taking their clothes off while still kissing and touching each other was quite of an ordeal, but Pep didn't want to let go of the embrace, and seemingly neither did Xavi, who held Pep close and kissed his jaw with great intensity. Once the pants were off, it was simpler though, as Xavi grabbed Pep's cock, stroking it a few times while spreading his legs. Pep reached for the lube he had placed in the nightstand a long time before and using plenty of it, prepared Xavi as fast as his own overall excitement allowed him.

Entering him, he settled in a fast pace, encouraged by Xavi's own hip rolls and his obscene moans. Xavi met his each and every thrust and Pep serviced his cock with one free hand, as with the other he clung to the younger man. Release came quicker than he expected, flooding him with bliss and yet an ounce of shame. 

Xavi kissed him and putting his hand on top of Pep's hand holding his cock, brought himself to climax. 

Laying in bed side by side, Pep felt as if he had been lifted off the ground and was now floating in a state of sublime euphoria. He linked hands with Xavi and felt him so close, so intimately his that he never wanted to let go. At the same time, now that he had reached satisfaction, he felt it was time to pull the plug on this whole farce. If he had to let go, he might as well do it when he was still riding the wave of pleasure, not after it was all gone. 

“So tell me. What is all this?”

Xavi squirmed rather uncomfortably and turned on the side to look at Pep better. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah. You've altered my life substantially, I think I should know.”

“I'm your birthday gift from your coworkers. I was told you're really kind of lonesome and could use a bit of a distraction for your fortieth birthday. By the way, you look great for a forty year old! They told me a lot of things about you, including your plans for tonight. You may think they don't know anything about you, but that's not true. What they told me was enough to pique my curiosity and I did some research of my own. It should've been just a bang in the movie theater, but as I walked in and saw you there, sitting so utterly alone and devoured by your own lust, I knew I wanted more.”

Xavi stopped, looking at Pep and hoping he didn't feel offended or upset. 

“You wanted more?”

“I do this because I like it. I love sex, I love blowing guys, sometimes even in cinemas. I could have a regular job if I wanted, but I actually like what I do. I like the thrill and the bit of danger and I love meeting strangers and giving them pleasure, it makes me feel good about myself. I don't feel used or abused or marginal at all. But even with all the 'perks' this life brings, I know it's lacking a more soulful, deeper connection with another person. Sometimes I miss that, I miss having my own man, someone who would love me all the time, not for the 10 minutes I blow them. And when I saw you sitting in your seat and thinking about god knows what but certainly not the movie, I felt the man that could keep me forever could be you.”

Pep was a bit astounded. Everything made sense but at the same time, it made none. The fact that his coworkers knew about his inclination and in fact cared for him enough to gift him something like that wasn't even the most mind boggling thing he had just learned. Xavi could stay. And it seemed that all he had to do was ask him.

“So, you want to be mine? Because you turned my life upside down in just a few hours and I don't think I could live without you.”

Xavi smiled and caressed Pep's face. 

“It's not going to be easy, but for what it's worth, you've changed my life in a few hours as well and I don't know if I could return to what I did before.”

For some reason, the crazy and odd night had managed to change Pep's perception over the world completely. And now he was ready to take an active part in society and pursue other venues rather than dropping under the radar. He was now ready for adventure and he felt that Xavi could help him achieve just about anything.

They resumed making love and continued so throughout the night, neither of them with any intention to part with the other at day break.


End file.
